jabberjayrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Analise Lynn Latoli
Name: Analise Lynn Latoli Age: '''25 '''District: 4 Occupation: Victor Appearances: Analise is tall and lanky standing at around 5'9 she is a force to be reckoned with. She has long honey blonde hair and deep green piercing eyes. Because after her victory they gave her a full body polish there is very few scars left over from her years of training, but there are a few new ones from her drunken encounters with her trainer or his oldest daughter. She appears to always be looking off into the distance lost in thought, some say she is looking for her long lost love others believe that the games have turned her mad and avoid her altogether. She was once muscular and able to fend off even the toughest opponents but nowadays she looks like she barely gets enough food to sustain her, though she can still hold her own in a fight she prefers to stay at home staring out at the happy district. Victory: Analise was the victor of the Hunger games 9 years ago. Since then she has unanimously been called the ice queen since her victory. She has been known by this because she is barely seen and when she is she is cold and distant to everyone, including her family. During the games her sponsors dropped her a pair of blades, thin things that no one had really seen before, when Lise received the gift she grinned. From that point forwards their was no tribute that could stand against her and win. From the very beginning she had teamed with her fellow district 4 tribute as allies, but as the competition wittled down they were ambushed and the other tribute died while trying to kill a boy from district 2, in her anguish Lise slit the throat of the boy and beheaded his partner. The games ended with a free for all at the cornucopia between Lise and 3 other people, Lise barely survived long enough to win the games and spent the six months before her victory tour in relative seclusion. History: Analise came from a very poor family who were fisherman on one of the ships. Despite her relative poverty because from an early age she showed a proficiency with weapons she was one of the few allowed to train with the prominent families who trained their children. The family who trained her also had a son, Marlin, who trained along side her. In the years they spent training side by side Lise grew to like and then love the boy. When her name was called in the reaping she was terrified, but she remembered her training and stayed calm, showing no emotion through out any public part of the process. To the other tributes she was an enigma, at one point she would nearly kill the assistants helping them train, at others she was distant and refusing to team up with the other careers in an alliance, they saw her as an easy target and just brushed her off. Her token was a gold necklace with an old battered coin and a beautiful four leaf clover, the coin was from her father, the clover was from her trainer, an old world good luck charm he told her. When the games began Lise dominated at the cornucopia, when the gong sounded she bolted for a long sword and swung, slicing the nearest tribute across the chest, she then swung again and slashed his throat. The careers who once brushed the girl off seen her as the threat that she was and decided to deal with her later. She uncharacteristically protected her fellow district four tribute, Marlin, and they became allies, she was fiercely protective of her seemingly untrained ally. Half way through a small silver parachute delivered a pair of silver blades known as Sai's, a name not well known throughout the districts. The gift made her smile and she decimated any who stood in hers or her allies way. At the fateful battle that eventually killed the boy he showed his true colors, before he him self died he mortally wounded his attacker and if Lise hadn't slit his throat he still would have died regardless. Analise knelt at Marlins side and begged him not to leave her, her one show of true emotion that any one would see for a long time, he smiled and whispered something in her ear before taking his last breath and Lise cried for a long time, not moving so the hovercraft could recover his body, they eventually had to tranquilize the girl in order to retrieve his and the other two's bodies. When she awoke she curled into a tight ball and cried, it was amazing that no one came and finished her while she grieved for the boy that she never told her true feelings to. When the tributes were down to only four, Lise decided to face them at their camp at the cornucopia. When she arrived they were ready for her and attacked from all sides, she blocked their attacks and even managed to kill one before she herself was injured, she received a deadly gash across her back and she gasped in pain, she whipped around and slit the throat of the girl who had cut her before collapsing to the ground in pain. As she sat on the ground trying to stay concious the other tribute approached to finish her off, but what he didn't know was she had a blade hidden in her boot, quietly pulling it out she waited for the right moment and when he was close enough she shoved the blade up through his heart killing him instantly. What Analise didn't know was that the girl whose throat she had slit had yet to bleed out and in the time it took for her to die Analise herself almost died as well. When the got her into the hovercraft they raced against time to save her life so that the country would have their victor. She survived but was forever changed but the incident, during her interview she was quietly and avoided and talk of Marlin. When she returned home her parents were delighted to see her home, but she was quiet and didn't return their affection. When she received her money she always gave most of it to her parents and spent very little on herself. During her victory tour she partied hard and became a drunk, she never drank during the games, being determined to ensure more from her district made it home, but any other time she was either drunk or looking to become drunk. There are very few who still speak with her, including her trainer, and very few are brave enough to speak with her beyond regular pleasantries. Category:District 4 Category:Elletnah Category:Victor